Ununhexio
|- ! colspan="2" align=center bgcolor="#eceaec" | Predicción de propiedades |- | Nombre, símbolo, número | Ununhexio, Uuh, 116 |- | Serie química | Presuntamente un metal del bloque p |- | Grupo, periodo, bloque | 16, 7 , p |- | Apariencia | Desconocido, probablemente metálico plateado blanco o gris |- | Masa atómica | 293 u |- | Configuración electrónica | Rn] 5f14 6d10 7s27p4 (un supuesto basado en el polonio) |- | Estado de la materia | Presuntamente un sólido |- |} El ununhexio es el nombre temporal del elemento sintético de la tabla periódica cuyo símbolo temporal es Uuh y su número atómico es 116. Su nombre deriva de las palabras griegas un-un-hex que significan uno-uno-seis Historia En 1999, investigadores del Laboratorio Nacional de Lawrence Berkeley anunciaron el descubrimiento del elemento 116, en un artículo publicado en una revista de los EEUU llamada Physical Review Letters, explican que lo hicieron cuando se observó el decaimiento-α de un átomo de mayor número atómico. El año siguiente publicaron su retracción tras ver que no eran capaces de volver a hacer el experimento.Editorial note on the preceding. En junio 2002, el director del laboratorio anunció que los datos del experimento habían sido falseados por su autor principal Victor Ninov. En junio de 2000, el Instituto Conjunto para la Investigación Nuclear, en la ciudad de Dubna, realizó de estudios por los cuales se describió el decaimiento-α del isótopo 292Uuh que se produjo en la reacción de fusión de un núcleo de 248 Cm al ser bombardeado con iones de 48 Ca acelerados por un ciclotrón, como producto secundario se obtuvieron 4 neutrones. Tiene una vida media de cerca de 6 milisegundos (0,006 segundos). Luego de esto tiene un decaimiento-α en 288Uuq (Ununquadio) seguido de dos más consecutivos en otros átomos de menor número atómico para más tarde tener una fisión espontánea. Nuevos experimentos se hicieron entre finales de 2000 e inicios de 2001, pero estos fallaron en crear un nuevo átomo. El 2 de mayo de 2001, el mismo instituto informó sobre la síntesis de un segundo átomo en su cuarta ronda de estudios, y que las propiedades confirmaron una región de la estabilidad "aumentada", aunque son acreditados de gran calidad y cuidadosos la confirmación de estos resultados está todavía pendiente por falta de estudios entre ellos un estudio con rayos X que pruebe la conexión entre las reacciones y descendientes. En octubre de 2006 se anunció que, en tres ocasiones, bombardeando átomos de californio-249 con iones de calcio-48 producían ununoctium (elemento 118), que posteriormente decaía a ununhexium en tiempos de milisegundos. Confirmando ésto, la síntesis del elemento 116 habrá sido demostrada definitivamente. La reacción que crea el ununhexium es: : \,^{248}_{96}\mathrm{Cm} + \,^{48}_{20}\mathrm{Ca} \, \to \,^{292}_{116}\mathrm{Uuh} + 4 \; ^1_0\mathrm{n} \; Decae en 47 milisegundos a un isótopo previamente identificado del elemento 114, Uuq. : \,^{292}_{116}\mathrm{Uuh} \to \,^{288}_{114}\mathrm{Uuq} \, + \,^{4}_{2}\mathrm{He} \; Aplicaciones Por su inestabilidad, vida media tan reducida y dificultad de obtención, son nulas las aplicaciones industriales o comerciales de este elemento súper pesado por lo que su aplicación se relega solo a la investigación científica. Ununhexio en la cultura popular *En el mundo de la teoría de la conspiración de OVNI, durante la década de los 80 y la década de los 90, Bob Lazar afirmó que ununpentio funcionaba como "combustible" para OVNIS, para que el ununhexio ascienda de número se le bombardea, y que los productos del decaimiento de ununhexio incluirían antimateria. Estos procesos se consideran inverosímiles en términos de la física nuclear. El nombre definitivo del Ununhexio Ununhexium es un nombre temporal IUPAC. Algunos científicos del Joint Institute for Nuclear Research propusieron para este elemento el nombre de "Flyorovium" (Fl) - en honor a G. N. Flyorov, director del grupo que sintetizó los elementos del 102 al 110. Pero no hay ninguna mención que confirme este nombre para el elemento aún. Enlaces externos : *Berkeley detraction *Dubna, Synthesis of the isotopes of elements 118 and 116 in the 249Cf and 245Cm+48Ca fusion reactions,Phys. Rev C *WebElements.com - Uuh *IUPAC - publicaciones *FLNR - Decaimiento del átomo 116 *Jefferson Lab *Apsidium - Ununhexium *Second postcard from the island of stability Categoría:Elementos químicos ar:أنون هيكسيوم ast:Ununhexiu be:Унунгексій bn:ইউনানহেক্সিয়াম bs:Ununheksijum ca:Ununhexi co:Ununhexiu cs:Ununhexium da:Ununhexium de:Ununhexium el:Ununhexium en:Ununhexium eo:Ununheksio et:Ununheksium fi:Ununheksium fr:Ununhexium fur:Ununhexium ga:Únúinheicsiam gl:Ununhexio (elemento) gv:Oonoonhecsium he:אונונהקסיום hr:Ununheksij hu:Ununhexium it:Ununhexio ja:ウンウンヘキシウム ko:우눈헥슘 ku:Ûnûnheksiyûm la:Ununhexium lb:Ununhexium ml:അണ്‍അണ്‍ഹെക്സിയം nds:Ununhexium nl:Ununhexium nn:Ununhexium no:Ununhexium pl:Ununhexium pt:Ununhexio ru:Унунгексий scn:Ununhexiu sh:Ununheksijum simple:Ununhexium sk:Ununhexium sr:Унунхексијум sv:Ununhexium sw:Ununheksi th:อูนอูนเฮกเซียม tr:Ununheksiyum uk:Унунгексій zh:Uuh